Incubus
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de I M Sterling. Quand un Incube s'attaque au Professeur Granger, Snape l'élimine de Poudlard... Définitivement.


**Note de l'auteur: Voici un petit one-shot qui peut très bien être classé en PWP. Les avertissements standards sont de rigueur. Toute personne mineure lisant cette fic sera instantanément décapitée. (Pas vraiment, mais puisque d toute façon personne ne m'écoute...). C'est classé M pour une bonne raison, les gens ! Oh et... Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JKR... Encore que, honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle reconnaisse ma version de Snape !**

.

**Note d'Aë : Ceci est la fic cadeau aux lecteurs pour les 300 reviews de Saving Miss Granger.**

**Comme le lemon s'y fait attendre, en voilà un autre ^^**

**La 300e review est de vuir, on l'applaudit ^^**

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

Il n'était pas inhabituel pour Severus Snape d'être sommé de se rendre au plus vite au bureau de la Directrice. Il était plus inhabituel que cela soit en fin de soirée un vendredi et durant les vacances d'été. Si cette sommation l'avait surpris, ce n'était rien à côté de l'information qu'elle lui délivra.

« Quoi ? » Il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'avoir correctement entendue.

Minerva fronça les sourcils violemment.

« Nous avons un incube perdu dans le château. »

Severus gronda.

« Comment diable a-t-il pu passer les barrières ?

-Une mauvaise blague de fin d'année, peut-être ? Heureusement que les élèves sont partis...

Tout en tentant de ne pas imaginer les conséquences d'avoir un incube dans un château plein de filles hormonales, Severus arqua un sourcil.

« Comment avez-vous repéré sa présence, Minerva ? »

La directrice rougit furieusement, suffisamment pour s'assortir avec sa robe de tartan et murmura quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « Albus » et « kilt ». Heureusement, Severus avait d'autres choses à prendre en compte, il fut donc capable d'ignorer la dérangeante image mentale créée par son esprit.

Les incubes étaient plus ou moins rattachés aux épouvantards, mais bien plus rares... Et en aucun cas à introduire dans une salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils se nourrissaient d'énergie sexuelle, et uniquement de sorcières. Ils prenaient la forme du plus grand désir de cette femme... siphonnant son énergie magique et physique durant l'acte.

D'après les cernes noires autour de ses yeux, Minerva s'y était livrée avec grand plaisir. Heureusement, elle n'était plus en âge d'enfanter. L'incube avait pu se nourrir d'elle, mais pas se reproduire avec elle. Une sorcière imprégnée d'un incube finissait par mourir. Le jeune incube drainerai la femme alors qu'il se développerait, ne laissant qu'une enveloppe vidée de magie et de vie.

« Au moins il n'y a pas de femme en âge d'enfanter au château en ce moment. »

Les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillèrent.

« Hermione... Le Professeur Granger... Est arrivée aujourd'hui.

Severus réagit violemment.

« Vous, vérifiez ses appartements et la bibliothèque... Appelez Flitwick pour qu'il vous accompagne... J'alerterais les fantômes sur mon chemin pour les cachots... J'ai quelques livres qui pourront nous aider si nous la trouvons à temps. »

Ce n'était que par un coup de chance minable (et son attitude toujours intacte de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout) qu'elle avait pu revenir au château un mois avant le début des cours. Sans aucun doute la petite sotte avait décidé avoir besoin d'au moins ce temps-là pour se préparer à enseigner le sujet qui avait été dominé par Minerva McGonagall pendant plus d'un demi siècle.

Il s'interrompit mentalement, et si bien que son pas sûr ne ralentit pas. En y repensant, il comprenait assez bien l'urgence de se préparer quelque peu... Surtout pour une femme tout juste dans la vingtaine (ses résultats écoeuramment hauts aux Aspics et son statut d'héroïne de guerre n'y suffisant pas).

Il prévint les portraits et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête alors qu'il se ruait aux cachots. Le sort nécessaire à dissiper un incube était assez simple, mais cela faisait des années qu'il avait étudié le sujet. Comme ils n'étaient pas natifs d'Ecosse, cela n'avait pas été entretenu dans sa mémoire.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et froids, même en plein été. Les fantômes eux-mêmes ne hantaient pas cette zone, ce soir.

Peut-être fusse pourquoi il l'entendit. Un bas murmure, une voix douce, là où rien n'aurait dû bruisser.

Pourquoi aurait-elle été dans sa salle de classe ?

Ce qu'il aperçut en jetant un coup d'œil dans cette pièce l'abasourdit.

Les parchemins habituellement parfaitement bien superposés par ses soins étaient à terre. A leur place, sur son bureau, avec ses lèvres roses et humides et ses cheveux en désordre était Hermione Granger. Cela aurait déjà suffi à le surprendre, mais l'élément final du tableau fut ce qui le choqua, le rendant muet.

Un mur de cheveux noirs couvrait la peau de sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle miaulait faiblement et rapidement, des cris sans son lui donnant quelques doutes par rapport à son état. Ses robes étaient virées au loin, sa chemise de soie jetée contre un pot de perce-oreilles en saumure. Les robes de son partenaire remuaient à chaque mouvement.

« Severus ! »

Le sombre homme en face d'elle eut un gloussement alors qu'il l'embrassait, suivant la ligne de sa gorge, exposant de furtifs et tentateurs aperçus de la peau d'ivoire au réel Severus Snape. L'incube eut un léger sourire.

« Dis-le, sorcière. Dis que tu es mienne. »

Il baissa sa tête pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arque contre lui.

« Je... C'est juste que je ne comprends pas... »

La sombre créature cala ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'éclat d'une adorable cuisse apparaissant alors que sa jupe remontait sur son corps.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu. Es. Mienne. » Il se pencha sur elle. « Dis le. »

Elle repoussa le noir rideau de cheveux loin de son visage et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. « Je... »

Le vrai Severus grommela et leva finalement sa baguette.

« Veritas. »

La forme de la créature changea lentement, la forçant à s'asseoir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle repérait le réel Maître des Potions renfrogné. Il pointa sa baguette sur la créature, toujours installée entre ses jambes croisées. « Veritas ! »

Le sort (sans doute plus puissant que ce qui était strictement nécessaire, si l'on considérait la situation d'une perspective objective) baigna la pièce dans la lumière.

L'incube siffla et disparut.

Hermione Granger rougit... Jusqu'à sa jolie poitrine. Elle récupéra son chemisier et se cacha dans ses mèches bouclées.

Elle attendit de l'avoir reboutonné avant de dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Son rougissement n'était pas effacé et il se surprit à se rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait l'odeur de son excitation et la chaleur émanant de sa peau était très alléchante.

« Une créature sombre. Rattachée de loin à un épouvantard... »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant alors que ses sourcils s'élevaient.

« Un incube ? Est-ce que le sort l'a dissipé ou est-ce qu'il l'a juste éloigné ? »

Snape se sentit réagir. Il était plus que ridicule qu'il soit si jaloux quand toute l'apparence de l'objet de son désir avait été... Lui ? Se prendre la tête à ce sujet lui donnait une migraine atroce, qui s'accordait étrangement avec la douloureuse érection cachée sous ses robes. Sa réponse fut en conséquence moins qu'aimable.

« Vous pensiez en profiter à nouveau, Miss Granger ? »

Il remarqua comment son souffle s'interrompit.

Elle releva le menton avec défiance.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Professeur Snape. Il m'a simplement eue par surprise. Maintenant, est-il disparu pour de bon ou pas ? »

Elle savait qu'il savait, mais elle tentait de faire semblant du contraire. Typiquement Gryffondor... Mais c'était plus attirant que chez la majorité d'entre eux. Il sourit ironiquement alors qu'il saisissait sa robe de sorcière pour la lui tenir.

« La créature est disparue. Tant qu'aucun des cornichons ne laisse pas à nouveau une chimère nous envahir, l'école sera aussi sûre qu'à l'habitude. »

Elle se glissa rapidement dans sa robe, s'éloignant de ses mains.

Il ronronna presque.

« Un problème, Miss Granger ? »

Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

« C'est Professeur Granger, maintenant, comme vous le savez parfaitement. »

L'effet de sa démonstration de courage fut tempérée par le suçon sur sa gorge.

« Je suis plutôt choqué que vous ne m'ayez toujours pas proposé l'opportunité de vous appeler Hermione. »

Il caressa délibérément son prénom de sa voix, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Elle émit un souffle sifflant.

« L'autre vous disait la même chose...

-Les incubes sont spécialistes en séduction, Professeur. Je suppose que la créature était également capable de m'imiter... Comme un épouvantard, il n'avait que le contenu de votre cerveau à utiliser... »

Soudainement, toute sa combativité s'échappa d'elle. Elle pressa ses mains sur son visage alors qu'elle rougissait à nouveau.

« Je vais demander à Minerva de me jeter un Oubliettes...

-Pourquoi ? Il y a de cela une demi heure, vous vous distrayez agréablement.

Elle sauta du bureau et le fixa.

« Allez brûler en enfer. »

Elle essaya de partir, mais passa trop près de lui... Il pouvait toujours la sentir... Ou peut-être ne l'aurait-il de toute façon jamais laissée partir... Il saisit ses bras et l'attira contre son torse.

« Je reviens de l'enfer, ma chère, je ne le recommande pas à cette époque de l'année. C'est trop peuplé. »

Un rire quasi-hystérique jaillit d'elle. Il décida d'apprécier le fait que c'était visiblement involontaire.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi prédateur au sujet d'une femme. Oh, il avait eu sa part du beau sexe. Il était assez dominant dans la plupart de ses liaisons. Mais il n'avait jamais senti ce désir presque sauvage auparavant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, toujours sous le coup des attentions de l'incube, souffrant visiblement du besoin que la créature n'avait pas eu la chance de combler. Il glissa une main dans le foutoir qu'étaient ses cheveux et tira sa tête de côté. Il attaqua pratiquement sa gorge, la mordant et suçant avec abandon, marquant sa peau. Son corps s'arqua alors qu'il se baissait sur elle. Elle émit un son, quelque chose entre un halètement et un gémissement. Avant d'avoir pu y penser, il alla à sa bouche, la prenant et goûtant comme s'il en avait le droit.

Il la souleva et la porta à ses appartements, délaissant ses propres vêtements en chemin, et sans baguette. Il expédia un rapide patronus à Minerva pour lui dire qu'il avait éliminé l'incube et que le Professeur Granger était sauf. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangé. Ses mains ne la quittèrent pas pendant plus d'une seconde à la fois. Une fois qu'ils furent dans sa chambre, il regagna rapidement le terrain perdu lorsqu'il lui avait permis de se revêtir après l'incident de l'incube. Severus gronda possessivement alors qu'il effaçait toutes les marques laissées par la créature sur sa pâle peau. Il les remplaça rapidement.

Il fondit sur sa bouche, révélant sur ces lèvres charnues et gonflées qui trouvaient les siennes un abandon sauvage. Il vénéra sa poitrine, et ses hanches remuèrent sous ses attentions. Il embrassa l'endroit où elles rencontraient ses jambes, la marquant de ses morsures d'amour sur chaque centimètre entre sa cheville et le haut de sa cuisse. Il écarta brusquement sa culotte et exposa son sexe trempé à son regard. Il gronda et se pencha à nouveau pour la dévorer, utilisant sa longue langue pour la goûter aussi profondément que possible. Elle se tordit sous ses soins, le désir la rendant incohérente.

Sa bouche trop efficace amena son corps exigeant à l'orgasme trop rapidement. Il en pleura presque, attristé, tout en léchant les liquides brillants qu'il avait obtenus de son corps.

Il écarta ses vêtements méthodiquement. Il sourit ironiquement alors qu'elle relevait les hanches pour l'encourager tandis qu'il la taquinait en frottant l'extrémité de son membre humide de liquide pré-séminal contre son entrée sensible.

« Dites que vous m'appartenez. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, soudainement effrayée par le fait qu'il puisse être la créature qui l'avait touchée précédemment.

« Non, Granger, Je suis moi-même. Si vous voulez ceci en vous, vous allez me dire que vous êtes mienne. »

Il l'embrassa possessivement, réclamant sa bouche, la marquant comme sienne.

Ses yeux, interrogatifs, rencontrèrent les siens, mais aucune questions ne franchit ses lèvres. Mais elle prononça les quatre mots qui le libérèrent.

« Severus, je suis vôtre. »

Il se glissa en elle avec un halètement étouffé. Elle était trempée, et son fourreau était comme de la soie brûlante. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors qu'elle se poussait en avant à la rencontre de chacun de ses coups de butoirs, murmurant son nom comme un mantra alors qu'elle le perdait en lui.

Il la sentit venir une seconde fois et la suivit immédiatement.

Il resta un peu effondré au-dessus d'elle, incapable de bouger, ne voulant pas rompre le charme. Il l'avait prise sans ses jolis mots rassurants que les femmes aimaient. Il risquait de subir les conséquences de cela.

Il fourra son nez contre sa nuque et embrassa la ligne la reliant à ses lèvres. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire somnolant alors qu'il s'extirpait finalement d'elle. Un sort murmuré les nettoya tous deux et s'attaqua au matelas taché. Il enroula ses longs bras autour d'elle, pris par un sentiment de fierté. Elle était vidée, complètement épuisée. Il embrassa son front alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

.

oOo

.

Elle l'observait alors qu'il se réveillait, le lendemain matin. Sa tête était installée sur une poitrine glorieusement nue, ses bras l'encerclaient, ses jambes étaient mêlées aux siennes. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux la coincer au lit sans utiliser de corde.

Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens, couleur whisky, alors qu'il frottait délicieusement son nez contre elle.

Elle fit glisser une douce main sur sa joue. Il était chaud. Il s'y frotta. Elle embrassa doucement son front.

« Il va falloir que tu me laisses me lever. »

Il commença à embrasser la peau nue de sa poitrine. Il sentit un téton tendu et pressé contre sa joue et eut un petit sourire.

« J'en doute. »

Elle gloussa et attira sa tête pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

« Oh si tu vas le faire. J'ai besoin de faire un tour au petit coin et d'envoyer un patronus à Minerva, dans cet ordre. Après ça, je pourrais sans doute rejoindre ma propre chambre... »

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ou je pourrais revenir sous les couvertures, si tu préfères.

-La seconde option me convient bien plus. »

Il attira sa baguette d'un accio, puis la lui tendit. Elle trembla alors que l'air glacé mordait sa peau. Il s'abreuva de cette vue, assoiffé.

« Ma robe de chambre est suspendue à ma porte des cabinets. C'est une honte de couvrir ses ravissantes courbes, mais il fait froid ici-bas, le matin. »

Elle sourit et s'y rua, son cul en forme de cœur remuant sur le chemin.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas qu'elle reprenne ses propres vêtements... Ce qui aurait été le premier signe de son départ, ce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas.

La jeune femme était sienne, après tout. Elle l'avait dit. Il était suffisamment Serpentard pour la retenir grâce à cela.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Saviez-vous que les plot bunnies (NdT : idées pour une histoire, vient de John Steinbeck qui disait que les idées sont comme des lapins : on a un couple, on souhaite apprendre à les manier correctement, et très vite on se retrouve avec une douzaine de petites choses bondissantes ^^) sont des créatures voraces qui chassent et dévorent leur propre poids en reviews chaque jour ? Si vous en laissez une ici, ils ne vous suivront pas chez vous pour vous attaquer pendant votre sommeil.

.

Note d'Aë : Honnêtement, ça a été plus difficile que d'habitude à traduire... Ne serait-ce que cette histoire de lapins XD

Mais rapide tout de même ^^ A bientôt !

.

EDIT :

.

J'accueille sur cette fic une nouvelle bêta !

Je vous présente vuir !

(et oui, elle est aussi auteur de la review 300 -entre autres ^^)

Grâce à mon impatience habituelle, j'ai posté avant qu'elle corrige (pardon).

Donc en haut vous avez la correction, et ici ses remarques ^^

.

.

« Nous avons un incube perdu dans le château. » _Oulà, ça, c__'__est vraiment dangereux pour toutes ces pauvres élèves innocentes_

_._

Heureusement que les élèves sont partis..._Dommage XD_

_._

La directrice rougit furieusement, qu'a-t-elle donc fait ?_ O_o_

_._

il fut donc capable d'ignorer la dérangeante image mentale créée par son esprit._Tu m__'__étonnes que ça dérange !_

_._

Minerva s'y était livrée avec grand plaisir._Oh la vilaine ;p__ 4_

_._

« Au mois il n'y a pas de femme en âge d'enfanter au château en ce moment._ » __Euh, et Hermione ? Tu l__'__oublies Minerva.__ (_**Eh mais non ! C'est Sev qui parle )**

_._

Elle récupéra son chemisier et se cacha dans ses mèches bouclées._Pff, maintenant que le vrai Severus est là, tu fais ta pudique… A ta place Mione, j__'__en profiterai ^_

_._

« Je reviens de l'enfer, ma chère, je ne le recommande pas à cette époque de l'année.C'est trop peuplé._ » __Morte de rire ! Franchement, c__'__est peuplé toute l__'__année non ? Je ne savais pas que c__'__était un lieu de vacances XD_

_._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, toujours sous le coup des attentions de l'incube, souffrant visiblement du besoin que la créature n'avait pas eu la chance de combler._T__'__inquiète, Severus (le vrai cette fois) est là ! Il va s__'__occuper de toi…_

_._

Son corps s'arqua alors qu'il se baissait sur elle._J__'__ai lu «__baisait__» , mais ça, c__'__est juste pour un peu plus tard ;p_

_._

Tant qu'aucun des cornichons ne laisse pas à nouveau une chimère nous envahir, l'école sera aussi sûre qu'à l'habitude. _»__ Je trouve toujours cette phrase très bizarre XD _**(c'est le sarcasme de Severus qui te fait ça )**

**.**

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangé._Tu m'étonnes ! Qui voudrait être interrompu à ce moment là ?_

_._

Il en pleura presque, attristé, tout en léchant les liquides brillants qu'il avait obtenus de son corps._ Tout cela me semble très… Humide ;p_

_._

Il en pleura presque, attristé, tout en léchant les liquides brillants qu'il avait obtenus de son corps_. Tout cela me semble très… Humide ;p _**(Normal, c'est du sexe, chérie ^^)**

**.**

Mais elle prononça les cinq mots qui le libérèrent.

« Severus, je suis vôtre. _»__** Euh, si je sais encore compter, ça fait quatre O_o **_**(Oui effectivement , j'ai changé cette phrase en cours de route et laissé l'erreur XD c'est à ça que sert une bêta, non?)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voilà, vous avez eu un aperçu de vuir...**_

_**Alors, je la garde ou je la vire ?**_


End file.
